Delayed Gratification
by oneapotheosis
Summary: "Remember that weekend at Falls lake? Thank god there was no internet." A fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello pals. Sorry this one has taken so long to get up. I'm still out of state, and my reception is sketchy at best. I am also without a computer. I did try to upload it yesterday, but it seems to have , I wanted to explore this comment for a while, and there may be an M rated extension in the works. Hopefully it's a pleasant read. let me know what you think! H. (from a shed somewhere in the south) _  
_

* * *

 _Remember that weekend at falls lake? Thank god their was no internet._

 **Delayed Gratification**

Seeing the folded corner underneath various odd socks and underwear, Henry retrieved the weathered cardboard square. Flipping it over, a smile spread over his face. He remembered that weekend like it was yesterday, and although there was no publishing media, they certainly had evidence.

Inside the thick white borders was a black and white photo of Elizabeth. She was nude, in the centre of a large bed, and surrounded by messy sheets and plush pillows. She lay on her side, her head propped up on her elbow as she gazed into the camera lens; a lazy, sated smile graced her features. It was a stunning, candid photo, and he quickly remembered why he wanted to photograph her in that way. She was so relaxed, basking in post coital bliss. It was not long after she'd given birth to their second child, and her breasts were full and body rounded by remnants of pregnancy weight. She looked heavenly - angelic in a way. She was conscious of her body after two children, and Henry wanted her to see the wonder that he did. He didn't hear her enter their bedroom, and jumped when her voice floated through the silence.

"What are you smiling at?" He hadn't realised he was still grinning like a fool. She made her way over, peering at the photograph in her hands. Seeing the subject of the frame, she ducked her head and flushed profusely. " _Henry_ …" looking away shyly, she couldn't understand why he was so captivated, still, after all these years. If she was honest, though, the thought still made her heart flutter.

"You look beautiful. You're even more beautiful now." He said quietly.

"We took pictures of more than just _that_ …" She blushed again at the thought. "I thought you said you'd take care of those!?" She gave him a playful shove, mainly to conceal her misguided embarrassment.

"I did. But I kept this one."

He grinned at her, and there was no way she could be angry with him. Turning to face her, he slid a hand around her waist and pulled her to his body. He watched as her eyes darkened and flickered between his eyes and mouth. He slowly descended, pressing his warm, soft lips against hers.

-o-

 _Some time ago:_

"This place is beautiful. It's perfect." She said, dragging her fingertips over the pine edgings of a window sill.

"And private..." Henry turned to her with a wink, pulling her close. She could feel his warm breath against her lips as he murmured. "No one will hear you _scream_ …"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "It sounds like you're planning on murdering me."

He paused thoughtfully before responding, and the way her cheeks flushed in response to his former comment was not lost on him. He reached around her body and squeezed her backside, pulling her flush against him. She squeaked in surprise, gazing up at him with mischief in her eyes. "Well, baby, you _are_ … um… very vocal. So to some, it may _sound_ that way."

Her lips parted and she blushed deeper. "Are you saying that I'm loud?!"

He pecked her lips. "Mmm, _very_."

"And you're planning on taking advantage of this seclusion then?" She smirked, playing along with his teasing.

Kissing down her neck, he hummed against her heated skin as she craned it to allow him greater access. "I am."She sighed heavily, melting into his touch and the feeling of his warm lips. He kissed her only a moment longer before pulling away, leaving her bereft. She groaned at the loss, but he merely smirked. "Someone's gotta do the cooking, and in the interest of self preservation, it's gonna be me." He teased.

She scowled, following him into the small kitchen. "You'd better make up for this."

He turned to her with a devilish smirk. "Don't you worry, sweetheart." And her heart thumped with excitement.

-o-

He stared in absolute adoration, like always. Every time he saw her nude form, it was like he was seeing her for the first time again. Cupping the jut of her hip, his eyes wondered up and down her body.

"Henry, you're staring." She whispered.

"You are positively enchanting." He murmured against the swell of her lips, feeling her sharp intake of breath as he spoke.

She looked down, pulling away from him slightly, snaking her own arms around her middle, shielding herself from his view. "I'm not." She said quietly, he almost didn't hear her. His heart ached, knowing the depth of her words. She felt unattractive and withered, neither of which were true in his mind. But the two pregnancies had taken a toll on her body, emotionally and physically. She wasn't the same woman that Henry had married, at least it felt that way. He saw the things she worried about, the marks and lines created by her body adjusting for their children. He saw the sacrifices she'd made for their growing family. They didn't see eye-to-eye on the significance of those mars.

He enveloped her hands with his, gently prying them from her body and placing them against his bare chest. "To me, you are." He touched her lips with his and whispered. "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

She sighed heavily. "And how will you do that?"

He turned his head, focusing on the clunky, 24 millimetre film and a boxy grey camera sitting on the bedside table. They'd not used it much, only photographing the occasional nature scene on their journey. Henry had just realised that his most captivating subject was beside him the entire time. "Elizabeth?"

"Mmm?" Her eyes darted up to meet his.

"Would um… would you let me photograph you?"

She flushed heavily, dropping her gaze and moving to pull away. "Henry, I don't think…"

"Baby, look at me." He stopped her, pulling her back into his arms. She tentatively met his eyes. "I want to show you. I want you to see what I see." He placed a dizzying kiss against her temple, lingering for a little longer. He kissed down her cheek and neck, murmuring against the soft skin. "Please. Let me show you." He could feel her resolve breaking let her eyes slip closed, dissolving into her husbands embrace. Henry was such a kind, honest man. He held nothing but her best intentions, and she trusted him irrevocably. " _Please_." His soft plea pulled her from her thoughts.

She lifted her eyes again, giving him a soft, nervous smile. "Okay."

He grinned, bringing a warm palm up to cup her cheek. "Thank you."

As he kissed her sweetly, she forgot all about his request momentarily until he shifted, moving them sideways. He broke from her lips and bent to collect the camera. Eying him carefully, she took her bottom lip between her teeth. Leaning in again, he whispered to her. "I love you. Let me show you."

He took a step back, placing a short distance between them and she shivered at the loss, suddenly feeling vulnerable again. Staring at the floor, she pushed the loose tendrils of hair from her face. "Look at me, Elizabeth." He pressed gently. As her eyes met his, he pushed the shutter. After a few moments, the camera produced a small photograph. Henry smiled as he inspected it. The lighting was low and exposure poorly adjusted, but lit enough so that her figure was clearly visible. The soft light that was had caught her eye and reflected her loving, yet shy gaze. "Look how stunning you are." He beckoned, she took the photograph from his hand, and he watched her eyes roam the image. She placed it gently down, taking the camera from his hands. A smile danced on the corners of her lips as she cupped his cheeks, moving in to hover over his lips.

" _You_ are so beautiful." She breathed, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss, pushing him back towards the bed. He pulled her close, bringing their nude bodies flush once again, but not without snagging the camera as he shuffled backwards. She squealed and giggled as he spun them suddenly, pushing her down onto the plush mattress. She lay back with a sly, lusty grin. Her eyes were dark and sultry as she stared up at him, now wanton and unashamed. He flashed her a wicked grin, snapping another photograph that would only ever be seen by them. Tossing the camera back onto the bed, he crawled on top of her, bringing their lips together again. The developed print floated to the floor, waiting to be discovered at a later time, where they could relive the elation and energy captured in the single moment. The rest was history.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- SMUT AHEAD -** you have been warned.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for my sporadic appearances. Heres the **M** rated follow up. I gotta be honest and say that It didn't come easily, and it still reads a little clunky to me. I hope it's an okay read. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Insecurities forgotten, Henry focused all of his attention to the woman before him. He pinned her body beneath his, kissing the life from her as their bare bodies slipped and ground against one another. Henry was ready, so ready it was painful, and he had no doubts that she was at the same point. She watched intently as he ran hot hands up and down her legs, before lifting them to rest on his shoulders, entering her body without resistance and electing a breathy whine. He grinned, watching her squirm and wriggle beneath him. She was trying to create friction, but he was holding out on her. Frustrated, she reached between their bodies and began to rub herself. As her eyes slipped shut, he thrust hard, causing her to squeal and gasp. Her eyes shot open in surprise, and he groaned at the look she gave him. He grabbed the camera, and she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn as he captured her faces of pleasure. Tossing it aside, he returned his attention to his wife. holding her legs against his chest, he bucked hard. Her voice broke his stupor.

"Feels so good, baby. Harder, _please_ …"

"Mmm, harder?" He shoved his hips forward for emphasis, forcing delicious sounds from her body.

"Yes!" She grunted, clawing at his arms, trying to bring him closer. Biting her lip, she struggled to stifle a moan.

He watched in awe. Every push of his hips making her full breasts bounce attractively. Sliding a hand up her body, he cupped one, watching her lips part to expel air as he ran a thumb over her nipple. Moving the hand lower again, he rested it against her abdomen, pressing down gently as he continued to roll his hips. With a few unsteady breaths, her eyes slipped shut. A silence fell over them, and the only audible sound was that of sharp breaths, keening whimpers and skin hitting skin. Henry moved slow, finishing each movement with a firm push. He felt his own mind slip, as he watched hers already gone; her hair was strewn over the mattress, eyes closed and lips parted. Her cheeks and neck were red, and he focused on the single bead of sweat as it rolled between her breasts and dispersed upon reaching his fingertip. He felt the twitch and contraction of her abdominal muscles under his palm.

Letting his eyes wonder lower, the vision of himself slipping in and out of her body entrapped his thoughts. _So warm. So wet. Feels incredible._ He chased the feeling down with every movement, watching the lewd display before him. She whimpered quietly, and he let her legs part around his waist, needing to get closer. Covering her body with his, he felt her write beneath him, arching into his form. He kissed her sweetly, drinking in the taste of her lips and the scent of her body. Her eyes flashed open to meet his, dark and intense, striking the smallest tinge of fear for a fleeting second; Desire, pleasure and unequivocal love – that much was sure.

When she moaned his name again, threading her fingers through his tangled hair, he pressed her down, connecting every inch of their heated skin. Cradling her face and with a steady movement, he pushed into her body as deep as he could go, flashing her a grin as she responded immediately. Repeating the action, he watched her eyes rolled a little and she released the smallest squeal. Pressing his parted lips against hers, he whispered "Kiss me."

Needing no encouragement, she sealed their lips, pulling his soft, full bottom lip between hers. Pushing him, she rolled their bodies, whining loudly when he slipped from her. He Pecked her lips, and rolled her gently onto her belly, dragging his hot hands down her shoulder blades and tense muscles.

Letting the air escape her lungs with a loud huff, she melted into the mattress, revelling in the comforting warmth Henry's body provided, pressed against her back. He adjusted himself and slipped inside of her once again. She felt safe, warm, and utterly cherished as he lay against her, tucking his chin in the crook of her neck. He placed gentle kisses to her neck and cheek as his hips rolled on their own, slow rhythm. Elizabeth moaned quietly with every movement, his warm breath against her ear only augmenting the radiant pleasure she felt. Every inch of their bodies touched in this position, feeling balanced and deeply uniting. She curled her toes and jutted her hips in an attempt to bring him deeper, and he grinned proudly, giving her what she sought and grinding his hips down onto hers.

" _Please."_ She begged breathily.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He muttered into her ear, dragging a hand down her side. He pushed the hand onto her belly, wedged between her and the soft mattress. He felt her flinch under the sudden contact, but continued, sliding his hand between her thighs. When he brushed her sensitive area, she trembled and released a hoarse sound. As he began to rub, she trapped him between her legs, torn with wanting to grind down onto his hand, or writhe up to meet his body. He pressed harder, taking away her need to choose.

" _Yes…_ " she hissed.

He smiled again, pressing his lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes again and focused on the sound of his voice – the low, desperate sounds of pleasure that escaped him as every movement relieved an ache deep inside of her - the ache that only _he_ could relieve.

"Elizabeth…" her name fell from his lips in a husky breath, raising he hairs on her neck.

She trembled visibly, reaching for and gripping his hand that rested beside her head. feeling her nails bite into the flesh of his hands, he pressed down again, bringing their bodies completely flush. As her breaths became gasps, he knew she was holding her breath, and he knew that she was going to come. Pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, he whispered huskily, helping her along,

"You feel so good, baby." He paused to swipe her earlobe with his tongue. "I love you." He ground her between his hand and hips once more, dissolving the remainder of the wafer-thin control she held. Her body gripped him tight, and he moaned desperately into her ear again. The raw, delicious sound sent her crashing over the edge, her own cries growing louder as Henry continued to stimulate her. She let her body fall limp, trusting her life and soul in the arms of her husband. With a buck and a coarse groan, he followed her, coming undone at her mercy.

He quickly rolled onto his side, taking her with him and allowing her some air. She quivered still, recovering from the intensity of the moment. He peppered soft kisses against her cheek and forehead, listening to her breathing slow. After a moment, he murmured into her ear. "I need to use the bathroom, back in a minute." He squeezed her tighter for a moment, unwilling to leave the perfect warmth of the moment, before reluctantly untangling himself. She watched as he sauntered into the ensuite, getting a delightful view of his muscular back and round bottom. When he returned, she still had a silly grin on her face. Stopping in his tracks, he was taken aback again by her radiant beauty. He stared for several minutes before collecting the camera from the floor. Raising his eyebrows in question, he silently asked for her permission. Ducking her head shyly, she smiled back at him. She trusted him completely. When the photograph had developed, he placed it on the bedside table, propping it against a book that sat.

"Thank you." She whispered, making sure he met her eyes. He simply smiled back. Plopping himself back onto the bed, he encircled her waist and kissed her neck, fuelled by her melodic giggles as she wriggled against him.

-o-

Sitting at the dimly lit dining table, Henry watched as Elizabeth peeked through her glass, downing the remainder of the wine. He smiled to himself, revelling in their first taste of luxury. Despite having to prepare the meal himself, the secluded cabin was well equipped and very lavish.

"What are you smiling at?" She enquired.

"Just thinking about how nice it is here. We should definitely come back."

"And you were always a _great_ cook…" She added thoughtfully, nodding in response to his earlier statement.

"Mmm. Go in and heat up the water, I'll clean up here and be there in a sec." He stood to clear the table.

"Oh, you're perfect." She teased, leaning in for a quick kiss before disappearing into the bedroom.

Padding across the plush carpet, she noticed the few photographs that had floated to the floor earlier. She bent to collect one, and then another two that had made it to the foot of the bed. Flipping them over to inspect, she flushed a deep shade upon seeing the subject. In one, she lay on the bed with her lips parted. Her hair was messy and her eyes closed in pleasure. The others were much more explicit, and she felt a tinge of embarrassment.

She jumped in shock when Henry's hands encircled her waist. She hadn't heard him enter. She flipped the photos and pressed them against her chest so he couldn't see. As he rested his chin against her shoulder, she felt his warm breath against her ear. He grinned cheekily. He knew what she was looking at.

"So, what do you think?" He murmured into her ear, placing kisses against the shell. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, trying to pry it from her chest, but she resisted him.

"Henry, no…" She said quietly.

"Come on, baby. Please."

She sighed heavily and loosened her hold, letting him raise her hand slightly so that they could both see the photographs. She felt his breathing spike against her neck, bristling the fine hairs. He pulled her hips flush to his with his free hand, and pressed his lips to her ear again.

"That is…" He started, swallowing thickly, tightening his grip on her hip. biting her bottom lip, she wanted to be ashamed, but flushed hotly again, feeling his arousal growing against her. " _You_ are a fucking goddess." He growled.

She whimpered quietly as a another hot wave coursed through her body, accidentally dropping a photograph and revealing the far more explicit one. He only caught a glimpse, but something primal awoke deep inside. He pushed her forward, forcing her to grip the dresser in front of them as he ground his hips into hers. Dragging his hand up her body and over her breasts, he slid his palm up to encircle her neck. Pulling her back into him ever so gently, he whispered into her ear. "You see what you do to me?"

She nodded quickly, squeezing her eyes closed. If there were any doubt in her mind, it was now gone. "For gods sake, Henry. Don't tease me."

He smiled in triumph. "Get naked. Now."


End file.
